


sewing a cape

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Earth C, F/F, Gift, Homestuck - Freeform, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, They are both healing, request, slight angst, vrisrezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It was surprisingly hard to sew a cape.Though, one important factor about why it was so hard, was probably because the one trying, was blind.[Requested by Frej I met at a con.]





	sewing a cape

It was surprisingly hard to sew a cape.

Though, one important factor about  _ why _ it was so hard, was probably because the one trying, was blind. The needle was tiny, getting the string through it was hell, and making sure the space between everything was the same was almost impossible. The entirety of the red fabric was wet with drool from Terezi’s tongue as she tried to taste everything to make sure she was doing it right.

But, even if smelling and tasting things rocked and was way better than seeing on many departments, this was not one of them.

“The hell are you doing?”

The one asking was Vriska. Terezi has pinpointed the second the troll had entered the room, her familiar cerulean scent mixing with the air. No one could sneak up on her.

“I’m trying to sew, should be pretty obvious. Are you sure you aren’t the blind one?” she answered, taunting Vriska with a smile on her face.

Seconds later, she felt a soft punch on her shoulder, and heard Vriska’s laughter, a sound she had become so familiar with after all the sweeps they’ve known each other.

“Fuck off.”

“Nah, I’m fine here.”

“What are you even making?”

“A new flarp attire, or well, larp. Since you know, Earth C prohibits killing.”

She heard how Vriska sat down beside her, and even though she couldn’t see it, she was pretty sure she nodded.

“Yeah, and that’s probably for the best. I was so sick of having to kill so many trolls a week to feed my lusus. All that time we could have spent collecting ACTUAL treasure instead. Man, we were messed up wigglers, I was an ass.”

For a split second, tons of memories were in the back of Terezi’s head, the darkness, the fear, screams, all the innocent lives they had taken, and the constant rainbow of blood on her and Vriska’s hands.

The doing of growing of a wiggler on Alternia, a deadly battlefield filled with just children.

It could form the most innocent of beings into a war machine in order to survive. They were victims that grew up in such a world.

“Alternia was messed up, and yeah, you were a total asshole, but that’s sweeps away. The only thing good was us flarping. Made us forget about the future for a while, didn’t it? All the treasure, we were an amazing team.”

“Were? I’m still here you nook. If you, still want to flarp, no, larp, with me, you know. This time without all the killing, and I promise I won’t hurt anyone on purpose.”

Terezi nodded, before showing off her sharp teeth in a wide grin. They were safe now, on a new world, and could live their lives. Such a calm moment as this, meant the world.

“Deal,  _ if  _ you help me sew my costume.”


End file.
